


I Will Believe

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam is discharged from the hospital and when he gets home, Noel tells him all about how their daughter, Lennon, came into this world and was pronounced dead, until he picked her up and held her, and her coming back to life.





	I Will Believe

Noel kept his secret of holding Lennon lifeless in his arms, and the miracle that he was sure that occurred when she sputtered into this word, blue eyes wide. He wasn't sure why he had not told his brother, Liam, only that he did not want to unsettle him in his happiness. 

The nurses would practically have to pry the baby away from Liam so he could rest after being cut open. Noel would have a go at feeding his child, but he often got impatient and frustrated, Liam scolding him in how he went about it, Noel, not having any of it from his baby brother. 

"Tomorrow, you will be free to go home, so long as you rest. You don't wan't your stitches to come out, but you do need to walk around." Liam looked at the nurse with knitted brows. "You want me to walk around but you want me to rest? Can't I rest when I'm sleepin, and get about during the day? He asked, confused.

"You don't want to exhaust yourself, babies need feeding every few hours, which means you will be awake, every few hours. Mr. Gallagher, you will need the rest." She insisted. "I need a rest after hearing all that!" Noel piped up from the chair he was in. 

"How long before Liam can go back to doing regular things, like sing in the band we are in?" Noel asked. "About six to eight weeks." She answered. Noel slouched in the chair and sighed heavily. "It's not that long ya prick." Liam told him.

"It fuckin is workin fer dad!" He hissed. "Luckily, I've put some money away so we don't have to work and do gigs..well hopefully, anyway."

"Well have to ask mam if she can look after little Lennon here, I'm sure she'll be excited, never having had a little girl round the place." He smiled at the idea of her worming her way into everyone's hearts and lost in thought, a different nurse came into the room and told Noel that visiting hours were now over. He kissed Lennon's head and smiled at his brother. "After we leave here tomorrow, I have something important to tell you."

"What you going on about that you can't tell me now?" Liam asked, puzzled. "Just trust me." He whispered as he left his brother's room. He took the lift to the lobby, got a taxi and went home to their flat. They had not bought much for the baby not really knowing what to purchase. Lennon would have to sleep between them until they got a crib. This would be soon, for as soon as Liam was healed, they were going to spend the day in bed, mam watching the child. They were overdue time together, and just thinking about it stirred the monster in his trousers.

It was nearly dusk when the taxi pulled up, and Noel payed his fare and got out. Once in he and his brother's flat, he realized how messy it was and began to put things away or in a pile. Noel washed up some dishes, and put them in the strainer to dry, then made a simple sandwich and washed it down with a beer. He then turned on the telly and stretched out on the sofa. Going through channels he couldn't find a thing to watch, so he lay on his back and thought about he and his brother alone once he'd healed up.

Putting his hands down his trousers, he pulled out his cock, and gently began to stroke himself, eyes closed. He thought about Liam's hot wet mouth, his tight little arsehole, and gently squeezing his bollocks, and same being done to him. Opening his mouth, he began to breath heavy, bringing up his knees and spreading his thighs. His whole body pulsed with desire, as he thrust into his hand, making it feel that much more like penetrating. 

Arching his back, Noel finally came, his orgasm felt all the way down to his bollocks. Wiping his hand on his shirt, he took it off, mopped up any excess come, and tossed it to the floor. He felt so relaxed that his eyes began to droop, and soon he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

When morning came, Noel woke with a startle and looked around. He then looked down and saw his hand down his trousers, which reminded him why he was on the sofa instead of in the bed. Sitting up, he stretched and then went off to take a shower. Noel had to make sure Liam had some clothes, so he didn't have to home in his dressing gown.

Clean and dry, Noel picked out a track suit and matching trainers, sock, and underwear and threw it all in a bag. He left for the hospital, and when he got there, Liam was again holding Lennon. 

"I hardly hear that kid cry, but oh you sure did, Liam, must take after me." Noel whispered. "Maybe, but in terms of good looks, Lennon looks like me." He smiled. "You sayin you look like a girl or Lennon looks like a boy?" He scratched his head, and gave his brother a dirty look as the doctor appeared. 

"I've got your discharge papers, Mr. Gallagher, you just have to sign, and then you will be free to go home." Noel took Lennon who began to to cry, as Liam signed. Noel frowned at their child, causing it to begin to coo. Noel realized he had no clue but was glad Liam seemed to be a natural.

"Brought you some clothes to change into, they are in the bag I brought in." Liam got out of bed and grabbed it after removing his hospital gown. As he dressed, Noel rocked Lennon, finally getting her to smile.

"Looks like she don't hate me after all." Noel then does something Liam never expected, speaks in baby talk. "Miss Lennon, little sunshine, I will have to write a song all about you, oh yes, I will!" Liam just stared, until Noel looked at him. "What? She's a baby!" Liam laughed, "Didn't say nothin, not nothin." 

Ready to go, the whole family took a taxi, which was getting expensive. They would have to go back to riding the tube when Liam was all healed up.

Inside, Liam sits on the couch and asks to hold Lennon. Noel notices his spunk covered shirt and quickly kicks it under the coffee table, Liam none the wiser. Relaxed, Lennon asleep, Liam looks at Noel, who is sitting in a nearby chair. Apparently, he has forgotten what he'd said before about telling him something. Not wanting to wake the baby he whispers, "Noel!" to get his attention. 

Noel looks up and locks eyes with his brother, and then remembers. "Just remember, everything turned out well in the end, just remember." Liam thinks that an odd thing to say, but nods anyway. Noel moves to the edge of his seat and focuses on his two loves.

"You know I don't believe in God and you know I don't believe in miracles. Ain't no good thing we've had as a kid, but while you were under anesthesia, I was told that Lennon had not made it." Liam's eyes, instantly grow large as he continued to listen. "I asked to see the the baby, and they let me. I was alone in that room with her, and I touched her flesh. She was still warm, Liam. I don't know what told me to do it, but I picked her up and held her in my arms, and she sputtered and got her color back. All of a sudden, our little girl was alive!"

Rivulets of tears ran down Noel's face as he spoke. He continued, not wiping them away. "Doctors and nurses rushed in, and right before they whisked me away, I felt time stand still."I am convinced that Lennon is miracle, one, because you are male and gave birth to her, and two, because they had her written as dead, and yet she lives."

"What had they told you that she died of?" Liam asked. "Her umbilical cord strangled her, I saw her tiny blue lips and I dreaded coming to tell you the bad news. Only I didn't, and now I am telling you of this, and that we will have to tell mam. For all we know it was mam praying that done it."

Liam looks down at Lennon, small tears falling from his eyes and onto their child. Looking over at Noel, he whispers, "Thank you." Noel tries to protest, but Liam insists. "You picked her up, your love for her saved her." Liam whispered. "I just did what felt right, that's all." Noel swore.

Liam had never seen such modesty in his brother in all the time he'd known him, and it was strange. Not only that, Liam enjoyed it, and hoped it would continue, at least at home. On stage everything was up for grabs and no holds barred.


End file.
